


Surprises

by Calenca



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Arrested, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Oblivious Leo Fitz, ooc grant ward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calenca/pseuds/Calenca
Summary: While out on a not-date (Fitz is very particular about that), Fitz and Ward manage to get arrested. When Ward freaks out, Fitz gets to show off just how much of a badass he really is.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Grant Ward
Kudos: 25





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after "The Hub", but obviously before the whole HYDRA debacle.

It was a nice day, all in all, the sky only slightly cloudy, the temperature comfortable, and the small German town they were staying at bustling with tourists. They were only supposed to be here for a day, but the 084 they came here for turned out to be a bust, and Coulson insisted they had some downtime, they’d earned it. Fitz hadn’t bothered looking up what the place was famous for, but he vaguely remembered Jemma mentioning a charming historic part and wonderfully preserved medieval architecture.  
She was right, it looked interesting enough, but Fitz didn’t really have eyes for the buildings around him. No, his mind was focused on the tall man in front of him. How he ended up all alone with Ward, he wasn’t sure, they went out as a group at first, but Jemma and Skye disappeared a while back, giggling about a Christmas shop they wanted to check out. Coulson went back to the Bus sometime before that, and May, in typical fashion, didn’t join them in the first place. Fitz didn’t mind at all, almost giddy at the thought of spending time with Ward alone, wondering if, in some way, this would constitute as a date. He banished that idea quickly but couldn’t stop the slight blush creeping up his cheeks. 

Ward probably just didn’t care, but he still dragged Fitz to a small restaurant. Fitz had to convince himself that this really wasn’t a date, they planned on getting food as a group, and technically, that was still what they were doing, right?  
The food was good, even though Italian didn’t fit too well with the medieval city around them, and the way Ward smiled at the anecdote Fitz was telling only made his heart flutter. When asking for the bill, Ward was adamant about paying, insisting on it being only fair after he made him throw away his sandwich a few weeks ago.

The night had fallen while they were at the restaurant, and while Ward wanted to head back to the Bus, Fitz really wanted to check out the local beer, and a short stop at a bar really wouldn’t hurt anyone, right?  
Fitz was looking for a nice place to go for a drink, Ward more or less willingly following behind him, adjusting the cap he had been wearing for their whole trip to this town. It seemed a bit strange, now that the sun wasn’t out anymore, but Fitz wouldn’t bother him about it.  
They were wandering around the town, looking for a nice place to go for a drink, when loud shouting from across the town square made them look over. Moving closer to get a better look, they were able to make out a group of obviously drunk men, harassing a girl who couldn’t be older than 15. “Oi, leave her alone!”, Fitz shouted, before he moved in and placed himself in front of the scared girl. He didn’t see the punch coming, only registering the fist once it made contact with his stomach, and he keeled over. Acting more on instinct than on anything else, he tried punching back, but before he could do anything, Ward was already there, pushing the attacker out of the way and into the group, causing the lot of them to fall over. While they scrambled to get up, the girl saw her chance and sprinted out of there, a quick “Thank you!” on her lips. 

The two of them turned to do the same, but one of the drunkards had already gotten up again and had thrown himself at Ward. He got him off of him quickly enough, but before they could hightail it out of there, they were all suddenly surrounded by three police officers, tasers drawn and shouting something Fitz couldn’t understand.

The next few minutes were a blur, as he only kind of got what was going on, but the handcuffs on all of them were an all too clear indication. Ward tried his best to explain, but his German was only passable, and the officers didn’t understand English either. So they ended up being marched to a nearby police station and being thrown into a holding cell.  
“At least the coppers were bright enough to put the other guys in a different cell, right?”, Fitz tried to make light of the situation. 

Ward on the other hand. kept pacing up and down in the small cell, uncharacteristically nervous, hands constantly returning to the side of his legs, where he usually carried his gun. “Why the hell didn’t I bring my gun with me? How could I let this happen, being so caught off-guard and unprepared? I never…”, he continued muttering on, but his voice got too quiet for Fitz to accurately make out what he was saying. He’d never seen the other man this freaked out, and it made him worry too. If Ward was freaking out over something, he should definitely be scared as well. Although… They were in a normal holding cell, in a normal police station, no sign of anyone even recognising them, there shouldn’t really be anything to worry about. They’d probably have to stay the night here, but by morning, the others would have realised that they were missing, and this whole fiasco would sort itself out somehow. They were here more or less legally, agents of a well-known organisation, and had actually done nothing wrong to begin with. So why was Ward acting like this?  
He knew he would get nowhere just standing here wondering about this and would have to confront his strangely behaving friend directly. The answer was somehow both not what he expected, and also perfectly fitting for Ward. “I’m kinda somewhat wanted here.” Fitz just stared at him, speechless. “Yeah, a few years back, I was tailing this high-ranking politician, because he owned something S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted, but another party got there first, killed the target, and somehow I ended up the main suspect…” The fast retelling of the event at least calmed him down visibly and helped to explain his odd behaviour. The quieter “And dragging you in with me like this…” didn’t make it all the way to Fitz’s ears.

Fitz couldn’t help holding back a grin, as he motioned for Ward to hand him over the small knife that the field agent had hidden somewhere on his body. “Don’t worry, I’ve been arrested before. I’ll get us out of here.”  
Turning towards the cell door, he still managed to catch the bewildered expression on Ward’s face. “You should know that I’m not totally useless in the field. I mean, after everything that went down in South Ossetian, I really thought you had more trust in me”, Fitz joked, while his hands started working on the lock with the small knife.  
“No, it’s not – You, getting arrested? What’d you do, annoy a police officer with that techno-babble of yours?” Fitz just sighed overdramatically, still working on the lock. With a satisfying click, the mechanism opened, and he smiled at Ward. “Ta-da!”  
He knew that the actually experienced agent would have had no problem doing this himself, hell, he’d probably even be faster, but this time, Ward had been stuck in his head, somehow unable to think clearly, and Fitz had jumped at the chance to impress the older guy.

Ward just stared at him again, speechless. Somehow, he still seemed shaken, and Fitz decided he had to be the one taking charge. “Okay, so, sneaking out shouldn’t be too much of a challenge, right?”  
Still a bit off, Ward fell in step behind him, as they crept around corners, slowly nearing the door that should lead outside. Fitz had remembered seeing it earlier, when they had been brought in, and considering the layout and design of the building, it had to be their way out. They really only had two close calls, but each time, Fitz made them both press up against the wall, before the passing police officer could notice the two fugitives. Still, Fitz’s heart was beating so loudly in his chest, he wouldn’t be surprised if you could actually hear it.  
It didn’t take too long, and before they knew it, they had found the door and managed to leave the small cluster of police buildings behind them. Fitz hastily figured out which way would lead them to the plane, and they sprinted off.

Fitz was still shaking, the adrenalin still coursing through his veins. “That was actually impressive”, Ward said in a quiet voice, finally having reverted back to normal. They were not yet out of the town, hiding in a back alley, while Fitz caught his breath. “I never imagined you could do something like that.”  
Fitz grinned, still panting. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me.”  
Ward eyed him curiously, “Now you piqued my interest.”  
Whether it was the way he felt the field agent staring at him, the adrenalin still rushing through him, or some cosmic force messing with his head, Fitz didn’t know, but the next second, he found himself up on his tiptoes, right next to the other man, lips pressed together. He only got to enjoy the sensation for a second or two, before his mind finally managed to get control over the body back, and he retreated, face bright red.  
“Fuck, sorry, I’m a bloody idiot, I should’ve known you don’t feel this way, hell, you probably don’t even – “ Now it was his turn to be shocked, panicked ramblings cut short by Wards lips pressed against his, and his body being pushed against the wall behind him. It seemed like his mind had bid farewell once again, and his mouth chased Ward’s hungrily, his hand eagerly stroking the taller man’s face, grabbing his hair. He felt hands on his own body, too, one of them still on his shoulder, pressing him into the wall, the other carefully cupping his cheek.  
Once again, the kiss didn’t last very long, and when Ward pulled away breathlessly, Fitz almost felt a bit disappointed that it was already over, he had thoroughly enjoyed that. Ward looked at him, appearing almost shy “I couldn’t let you think you were the only one… That I wouldn’t feel exactly the same way.” Fitz’s heart skipped a beat at that confession, as if he hadn’t registered what just had happened. 

Wait, so you really… I never dreamed of you actually…” He couldn’t get the words out, his mind still processing. “Yes, Fitz. I really thought I made it quite obvious… But then again, I’ve been told I’m not one to really show my emotions.” Ward cracked a grin, and as if in a show to get his emotions across, he bent down, placing another kiss on the scientist, this one almost chaste, while he intertwined their hands.  
Fitz looked down at the hands between them, smirking slightly. “You know what? This is really nice. Maybe I should try and surprise you more often.”

Ward fought back a laugh at that before he turned around, hand not letting go, and dragging Fitz behind him. “Come on, we should get back on the Bus before the police find us.”


End file.
